


Imagination

by Thrymr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrymr/pseuds/Thrymr
Summary: John imagines something he wouldn't normally do. Sherlock overhears. And then does the same.





	Imagination

John had a really rough day at work. He shuffled himself through the door downstairs and had gone up straight to his room. He heard Sherlock doing something downstairs but he couldn’t put up with him right now. He was done. He thought to himself that he really needed to shag someone to get out that steam he was saving up from all the little things in his daily life. He knew it would help. He knew what helped too, without any girl. But he didn’t want to do it when Sherlock was home. Never done it with his presence. But today was an exceptionally bad day so he decided he didn’t care. 

He slumped down on his bed and listened for Sherlock downstairs. Suddenly he heard the violin. Great! As long as Sherlock would be playing the violin he was certain he wouldn’t hear him. Sherlock never came up to his room anyway but this was like an invitation to be gentle (or rough) to himself. 

He leaned back at the wall and sat in a comfortable position. He tried to think about the last girl he went out with but he couldn’t really remember her features. Or their sex. Or anything really. He tried to picture any girl, some girl he had seen or some imagined girl. It was hard, really hard to picture anything. He was really spend from this day. But he wanted to get off some steam really really bad. So he decided to just start touching himself, the pictures would come.

He heard the violin downstairs and caressed himself. He began to picture Sherlock playing the violin. His long fingers at the strings. The other hand guiding the bow. The violin at his marble skin, his sharp cheekbones and his eyes closed. Dark curls falling into his face…

John abruptly stopped. He was thinking of his best friend while touching himself. This can’t be happening! He tried to picture something else. He was half hard already. But the sound of the violin kept creeping into his mind. And with the sound also the mental picture of the man playing it.

Suddenly he imagined Sherlock being in his room. Getting on his knees in front of him and sitting between his legs. He imagined him opening his mouth and then he felt his hot breath on the head of his cock. Then the warm mouth and the wet tongue. He imagined Sherlock giving him head and he liked it. He was fully hard now. Fuck! What was he doing? He couldn’t possibly!

He tried to stop but he was so close. He figured once wouldn’t be as bad. It was an accident, kind of. He imagined caressing the dark curls in front of him while Sherlock’s head went up and down, his mouth licking his shaft and sucking. Oh the beautiful sucking…

John came with a loud moan and Sherlock’s name on his lips. What he didn’t know was that Sherlock was done playing and he heard. He heard the scream after his name.

He came upstairs to make sure everything was alright. The door was closed and he listened. He couldn’t hear anything else. He was silent.

Inside the room John was already cleaning himself up. But then his mind wandered off and he imagined something else. He imagined Sherlock standing up and sitting onto him. He imagined him fucking Sherlock. He was already hard again at this image in his mind and he couldn’t care less right now. He didn’t manage to listen to the sound if the violin which wasn’t there anymore. He was so into his fantasy right now.

Sherlock heard some sounds he was sure wasn’t for him to hear so he backed off a bit. 

„Oh fuck, Sherlock.“

There was his name again. He stopped dead and listened. Was John doing what he thought he was doing? But why would he call his name then? Sherlock was confused.

„Oh god yes, Sherlock.“

John was getting at it and Sherlock was sure he wasn’t in the right place. But something stirred inside of him. He felt something. Better said, his cock felt something. He never had those reactions to anything really, but John’s voice… his moans…

„Nnng! Sherlock!“

This was it. The final moan of John was making Sherlock really really hard. He was hard before but not because of something he heard! Especially from his best friend! He was quick to leave the staircase and went to his room without a sound. He sat on his bed and thought about what just happened. He couldn’t quite concentrate though. He was still hard and the moans from upstairs wouldn’t leave his mind.

Sherlock didn’t know what to do. Well yes, he did, but it was beneath him to do this. Or was it? It distracted people, it was purely transport. Like eating or breathing. Boring. Dull. But right now it would be the only thing helping with this stupid hard on he had. Stupid hormones. Stupid body functions. He cursed his body. And then touched himself.

As he did, his mind wandered off without him wanting to do so. He pictured John sitting on his bed, touching himself. He pictured his face while doing these delicious moans. While calling out his name in pleasure. It was more welcoming than he thought. It felt really good. He pictured himself being in the same room with John and touching him. Making him moan under his touch.

Suddenly his movements went wild. His mind couldn’t concentrate on anything more than some pictures of him fucking John, making him come, giving him pleasure and then his mind went blank for a second as he came. He had John’s name on his lips.

___

The next few days were really awkward. John wouldn’t look Sherlock into the eyes and Sherlock was a angry at himself and his body for betraying him like that. He was afraid to touch John. Not that he touched him quite often but now he was awfully aware of his presence and the flat seemed so small. Too small for them both. When he didn’t pay attention he would find himself picturing John again while he was in the same room. He fled to his bedroom while he was getting hard and flung the door shut. 

John wasn’t at a better place. Since he let himself picture Sherlock giving him head he couldn’t focus on anything when he saw the beautiful dark curls of his flat mate. When Sherlock was making tea John would imagine certain things behind his back and he would get instantly hard. He would throw a cushion over his lap and read the papers. Thanking Sherlock for the tea without looking at him. He tried so hard not to touch his fingers.

When Sherlock was playing the violin John couldn’t be in the same room. He had to go upstairs and touch himself. It was dangerous. It was frustrating. They were the best orgasms he’d ever had.

___

One day John was sitting in the living room in his chair, reading a book. Sherlock was rummaging in his room and when he came into the living room John’s heart almost stopped. Sherlock was wearing a tight, perfectly tailored suit with a purple shirt, definitely one button too lose. John didn’t mind. He couldn’t look away. He found his eyes wandering until he stopped at the other man’s tight trousers. You could practically see everything going on there. With a little imagination… John had to slap himself into reality again because he couldn’t get hard now.

„You coming?“ Sherlock asked.

John was confused and blushed. „Eh, what?“

Sherlock just looked at him with a puzzled expression. „We need to leave like right now if we want to make it.“

John remembered they had to go to this… thing. Maybe he didn’t remember that well…

He stood up and turned his back towards Sherlock. He then bend down to fasten his one shoe. Sherlock stopped dead at this sight of his friends ass right before him. This cute little butt he really wanted to touch right now. Damn these feelings, he cursed internally. They had to get going but now he was hard just thinking about his best friends butt. As John stood up straight again and turned to him they locked eyes for a moment. John’s eyes wandered over Sherlock’s whole body. His heart skipped a beat. He could see everything in this trousers.

„You are…“ He coughed.

„So are you.“ Sherlock replied dryly, as if this would be the most normal thing in the world.

They just stood they and blinked at each other. None of them dared to move. 

„Fuck Sherlock, what are we…“ John wanted to say but Sherlock interrupted him.

„Stop saying that.“

„What?“

„What you just said.“

„Why?“

„Because it makes me harder than I am now.“

John had to swallow. What did he just heard?

„Sherlock… fuck…“ he teased.

„Nng, stop it.“ Sherlock almost moaned.

This was interesting, John thought. Very very interesting.

„Jesus, Sherlock, you just moaned.“ He wanted to try saying things to Sherlock to test his reaction but hearing Sherlock moan was not helping his own erection.

„John. If you do not stop saying these things I will have to…“ John could see how frustrating it was for Sherlock to chase the words in his mind.

„You will have to do what…?“ John couldn’t help himself but he teased him some more.

„You do not want me to… I will have to… touch you…“ Sherlock worked really hard on restraining himself.

John couldn’t help himself. The thought of Sherlock touching him was making him harder than he was until now and he almost moaned just from thinking about it.

„Maybe I do… want you to. God, Sherlock…“ And he added „Fuck.“

This was it. Sherlock couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed John on the kitchen table and fumbled on his trousers. He opened them fairly quick as to John’s surprise and worked himself down his underwear. John was perplexed enough to let it happen. Also he wanted to see how far Sherlock would go with this. This was is go to fantasy in the last few days, since he began imagining himself with the taller man. Sherlock giving him head always got him off. John wasn’t sure he wasn’t dreaming because right now, his go to fantasy seemed to become reality.

Suddenly he felt Sherlock’s soft lips on the head of his cock and he almost collapsed because of the pleasure this small touch gave to him. He wasn’t dreaming definitely not. This was real. This was the real thing.

„Fuck!“ He exclaimed and throw his head back. He heard Sherlock’s voice mumble something but he had John inside his mouth. The vibration of his deep voice send shivers down John’s spine.

Sherlock was encouraged because of John’s repeated exclamation and he felt the pleasure building inside of him. He desired nothing more than to make John happy, give him pleasure. And he did and this was the best thing ever.

John was on the brink of coming but he didn’t want this dream-come-true to stop here. He interrupted Sherlocks movement.

„Sherlock, wait a minute…“ He panted and ran his hand through the dark curls of Sherlocks gorgeous head.

„What’s wrong? Anything wrong? Didn’t you like it?“ Sherlock looked at him with the most beautiful eyes, full of concern and lust and something else. John had to swallow the word he was thinking. It couldn’t possibly be _love_ could it? He just looked into his eyes for a second before he answered him.

„God no! This is perfect. God, I really like this. But…“ He blushed as he thought of what to say next.  
„Before we go on… Would you, maybe, consider… kissing me?“ As the words left his mouth he saw the change in Sherlock’s eyes. The concern was gone, the lust was there but there was definitely more of the love now. 

Sherlock leaned into him and slightly brushed his lips over John’s. John felt Sherlock’s hot breath on his skin and he closed his eyes and leaned in as well. They exchanged a soft kiss. As they parted John didn’t want to do anything else anymore as to kiss his best friend. Sherlock watched him, trying to deduce what he was thinking. 

„John…“ Sherlock whispered. „I really want you right now…“ His voice was deep and send shivers down John’s spine. 

Sherlock knew he had to prepare John for the next move so he bend down and sucked him again. At the same time he tried to put one finger inside of his but. John was moaning again and running his hands through Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock thought that he really liked it. He had to think of it for later uses. It made him feel wanted. And really horny.

Sherlock felt that John was close again so he decided to put a second finger inside of John. With the other hand he replaced his mouth and he went up to kiss him. It was a different kind of kiss. More passionate, more tongue, more wanting. By the time John came all over Sherlock’s hand and his stomach, Sherlock had inserted a third finger. John didn’t notice it until now. It felt strange but okay and the realization that it was Sherlock who was fingering him was pleasure enough. 

„I always imagined it the other way round.“ John breathed, coming down from his high but still sensitive because of Sherlock’s touches.

„What, you fucking me?“ Sherlock said. He smiled. „We can do that as well, if you want. I don’t mind.“ His eyes were darker than before. John knew he had to release his own steam now. And John really wanted to make him feel good now after Sherlock had done this for him. He didn’t even mind the language Sherlock was using in front of him. He’d never said anything like this before.

„Fuck me, Sherlock.“ 

John knew this was the magic word he had to say. The words Sherlock waited for. The look in Sherlock’s eyes was a mixture of thankfulness, love and deep animalistic lust. He had never seen his best friend like this. Wanting.

Sherlock freed himself out of his very revealing trousers and put himself up on the entry of John’s butt. He went slow first, he knew he had to. Even if he wanted nothing more than to jerk his hips forward and to fuck him into the table. But he wouldn’t hurt John, not in a thousand years. No matter how urgent his needs were. 

They went slow, really slow. It took almost five minutes for Sherlock to be fully inside of John and then he paused to let John adjust himself to the new sensation.

„I’m really curious how this feels.“ He said, panting. Wanting to lighten up the situation. If John felt pain he would not go on.

John smiled instead and let out a shaky breath.

„God Sherlock. It hurts but at the same time it feels like the most amazing thing because it’s you!“

Sherlock almost wanted to retreat but as John said these words his heart skipped a beat. Could it be that John wanted this as much as he wanted it? Well, they wouldn’t be in this particular situation right now but… Could John have feelings for him?

Before he could move Sherlock needed to make something sure. He leaned down to John and kissed him. A really long and soft kiss, with a lot of emotion. John returned the kiss with almost as much softness and emotion. Sherlock knew. This wasn’t some one time thing between them. There was more.

He began to move so slightly, to test out how John would react. As he heard him moan against his mouth he knew he did the right thing. He wanted John to feel pleasure and he was making him feel pleasure. The good thing was, he was feeling all the pleasure himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first smut. It wasn't that hard (haha) to write this. As I imagined it beforehand. So..umm.. tell me what you think. I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction again especially in such a well covered pairing and fandom. Huh...


End file.
